Envoy of Darkness
by CyberdarkShadow
Summary: Modern earth. Supernatural threats. read it, i don't do it justice


**Envoy of Darkness**

"My name is Shade.

I am 107 years old.

My compainion is were-wolf.

I have seen war, peace and hate.

I am the Envoy of darkness."

London. The subways were teaming with life, insiginificant or not. A busker played a disjointed tune on an acoustic guitair and passers by gave him a look of contempt or a few penny's of change. As he finished his song he looked up to the sky, up the stairs. From there he could just read a clock baring the time of quater past four. Suddenly his vision was obsucred by a the shape of a teenager. Outlined against the dark sky, the buskers shivvered. Walking down the stairs slowly he was resting what looked like a katarna on his shoulder. As he drew closer, the guitarist saw his eyes. He dropped his guitair in shock. Rather than the normal white and then the pupils, this boys eye's were completely yellow. The boy walked past him and dropped a couple of coins in the buskers guitair case.

He looked at him and said "you sound good. Keep at it." Smiling at the expression on the human's face, Shade continued down the steps. He arrived in the pavilion and quicker than most people noticed, he slipped through the gates after a large suit wearing man forced his way through. Three people however, had seen him slip through. They had followed him here since he had left the seemingly abandoned werehouse. They had also noticed a red haired girl and purpled hair girl start to follow him when he walked past a music store, ableit them not being that stealthy.

Slowly Shade ran his thumb over the hilt. It was still busy in the station. He turned to an escalator and walked down it briskly, nudging people out of the way with the hilt of his sword. As soon as it was at the bottom we started to walk towards the nearest track. He looked up and down the platform. It resembled a steorotypical N.Y station. Shade frowned, annoyed that a builder somewere couldn't be arsed to think of there own idea's. He sat down on the nearest bench and rested the blade between his unfolded legs. The name of his blade was Fang. A couple of minutes after he had sat down a train pulled to a painful stop, its wheels squealing on the tracks. He winced at the noise. The doors of the train opened and the usual bussel of people departed and made straight for a stair way or exit. The odd passer by gave Shade an odd look, presumeably over his sword but they continued on their path, never stopping to look at anything else. The train dragged itself off to a juddering start and sped away.

Then the station was empty.

Shade looked around suddenly startled. "what the hell..." He though to himself this is a london station... were the hell is everyone...

A set of three footsteps rang out from the down the other end of the platform. Three cloaked figures slowly revealed themselves from down the passage way. Shade noticed that they walked in a line; the two on the outside appeared to be supporting the person between them. The two of the people on the outside were dressed in long flowing red cloaks, with huge hoods covering there faces apart from to slits for eyes. At the same time they dropped the person they were supporting. The one on the left walked forward and spoke in a clear but husky voice, as if he had a cold.

"Well met, Night stalker." He said, his tone mocking.

Closing his eyes and leaning back with a sigh, he streched his arms over the back of the bench.

"Is that what you call us now?" Shade sniffed once and grimiced. "Lycan. tell me who's the other person?" He nodded towards the hunched figure, who was on all fours and breathing hard.

"He is a cub. He has passed the age of thrity and should now be tested."

At that Shade opened his eyes and stood up, holding fang in this right hand at the top of the sheath. He looked briefly at the figure on the floor and said "Thrity? He looks like a teenager. But i shouldn't say that, we all age oddly aye?" The second figure suddenly barked out, his voice harsh " You mock our traditions?" Shade smirked. "Not at all just making a point. So why have you brought him here? You finished brainwashing him? Brought him out to make his first kill?" He twirled Fang between his fingers. "If so you picked the worst target."

Suddenly the figure looked up and spoke for the first time.

"Not quiet. I wouldn't accept their traditions, so they want me to give in to the wolf, I -" He suddenly screamed in agony, clutching his head. Shade felt an all to familiar twinge. He spoke out in a loud voice "Then fight it within you when it comes, It need not take you." He paused them and asked, "What is your name?"

The figure looked up, his eyes starting to turn from there normal green to yellow.

"I am Espion." He grimiced and swore before looking back at him. " Can you help me?" Shade took his turn swearing. "Shit kid, last time I helped someone they wanted to tag along with me. Would you prefer that to hanging out with these bigots?" He nodded at the two other lycans. The second one yelled "How dare you!" Unfortunatly they were his last words. With a flick of his left hand Shade drew fang partiaclly out of its sheath before letting it drop again. The lycan's last sight was a specteral set of fangs ripping his body apart. Shade looked at the remaining werewolf. "Now then, your turn." The Werewolf snarled at him. "I am not your opponent now, he is!" With that, he threw himself up the stair way. Shade breifly considered shooting him but desided against it. "Alright then Espion are you-" He stopped mid sentance and took a step back. Espion's head had turned red and his eyes yellow. "Fight it!" Shade called, just as Espion was pulled within himself to fight his own demons. What was now facing Shade was the problem. The wolf was now in control and it knew it. It slowly pushed itself of the floor so it was resting on its feet and it left its hands on the floor. It looked around, confused by the new enviroment. It sniffed the air, taking in the fumes and stenchs left by the day before hand and it suddenly looked at Shade, his lips suddenly pulling back and revealing a fanged smile.


End file.
